mangafandomcom-20200224-history
R. J. Williams
| birthplace = Los Angeles, California, U.S. | othername = | yearsactive = 1981–present | spouse = | partner = | website = | notable role = Sam Baxter in Wake, Rattle and Roll Kit Cloudkicker in TaleSpin }} R. J. Williams or Robert Jackson Williams (born: July 19, 1978) is an actor, television host, and producer but is best known as the Founder and CEO of Young Hollywood LLC Acting RJ williams was a child actor on movies and television shows, one of his credits was the child character Rowdy for two seasons of General Hospital. He was a guest star on a few episodes of Full House and on "Episode 2.1-the Child" of Star Trek: the Next Generation. Williams played the boy whose friend was a robot on the 1990s syndicated children's TV show Wake, Rattle and Roll, a daily syndicated interview show that ran for 130 episodes in syndication and then moved over exclusively to the Disney channel under the title Jump Rattle and roll. He was also a winner of the Young Artist Award for best Actor in a Daytime Series for his role in "General Hospital" at the 12th annual Youth In Film Awards. Once he concluded his run on his daytime show, R.J. Williams decided to take a hiatus from show business to attend both Crossroads High School, and the film school at University of Southern California (USC). Television Production After graduation, Williams formed a production company, Arjay Entertainment which focused on celebrity and lifestyle programming. Between 2003-2006, his company went on to produce multiple specials and series that were distributed by Showtime Networks. RJ was the creator,host and executive producer of these shows. In 2004, Williams worked alongside NSYNC's Lance Bass and together they co-hosted a one-hour, primetime American Music Awards Pre-Show with Dick Clark Productions and ABC. The company formed several distribution alliances and provided content for ABC, Showtime, TV Guide Channel, America Online and various Fox Cable channels and became known for creating Young Hollywood related content. Young Hollywood In 2007, R.J. Williams launched YoungHollywood.com, a website devoted to celebrity and lifestyle video content. ABC News online called it "one of Hollywood's hottest websites", saying it is visited by over 1 million people per month. YoungHollywood.com has become one of the largest producers of original celebrity online programming in Hollywood forming partnerships with companies such as TV Guide Blinkx and Metacafe R.J. also appeared on That's So Hollywood, a locally produced Los Angeles KTTV entertainment program, lending what Fox described as "his celebrity expertise." By the Fall of 2007, R.J. had forged partnerships with the four most powerful programming partners in their respective arenas: terrestrial television ("Entertainment Tonight"), social networking (MySpace), portal (Yahoo!) and video (YouTube). As of April 2010 the younghollywood.com site receives over 2 million unique visitors per month according to Comscore and expanded their distribution network to include TV Guide and Hulu reaching over 100 million viewers across their network. In addition, they built a brand new studio at the Four Seasons Hotel in Beverly Hills. On June 6th, 2010 RJ was named to The Hollywood Reporter Power 50 list joining the top execs from such places as Facebook, Twitter, Hulu, Youtube and Netflix. It was said that "Everything Young Hollywood Founder and CEO RJ Williams does is counterintuitive and effective" On June 16th, 2010 Young Hollywood was the focus of a Los Angeles Times cover story discussing their partnership with the Four Seasons Hotel. In just 3 years Young Hollywood had grown to a business with 24 employees, a million dollar hi-definition broadcast studio and 400% year over year revenue growth References External links * * Category:People from Los Angeles, California Category:American child actors Category:American film actors Category:American television actors Category:American voice actors Category:Living people Category:1978 births ru:Уильямс, Р. Джей